A p u e s t a GXM
by sakuraa hatakee
Summary: OS. Especial Día de San Valentín. Un mujeriego amigo del Kazekage propone una apuesta en medio de la fiesta del día del amor.


Advertencias.

Narración.

_Pensamientos._

Escenas de sexo explícito e implícito.

Lenguaje adulto.

OoC en los personajes.

Serie: Naruto.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de su correspondiente autor esta historia está hecha por fan para fans.

Apuesta.

_Hay placeres que derivan de actividades nobles, y otros de vergonzoso origen._

**Flash back**

— No tiene opción — se escuchó una voz madura y ronca con altanería.

— Debe haber, estos eventos no se hacen desde el secuestro del Sandaime. Lo sé por mi padre. — contestó el joven inexperto.

— Pero hoy en día eventos como estos son cruciales para mantener estable la alianza shinobi.

— ¡¿Me está hablando en serio?! ¿Qué tiene que ver el evento del amor con la relación de los demás Kages?

— Día de San Valentín — corrigió parsimonioso el calvo anciano de Suna.

— Como se llame… — contestó nervioso.

— Es crucial para comercializar con ellos y sacar a flote la aldea, hoy en día que las guerras acabaron y los shinobis están en desuso debemos exportar nuestras especias y oro… ¿No le parece, Kazekage sama?

No contestó, el sabio anciano tenía razón. Debía hacerlo.

— Uf… Está bien, que mi hermana se encargue de los preparativos y yo haré la invitación formal a…

— La Mizukage, Mei Terumi. Empiece por ella. — el joven Kazekage abrió sus pupilas sorprendido.

— _¿Ella?_ —pensó y luego bufó resignado.

**Fin flash back**

**|**|**|**|**|**

Una vez hecha aquella tediosa invitación por el día de San Valentín, todo el evento en cuestión iba como viento en popa, la decoradora de la Arena, Temari se había lucido con los adornos. Tenían estilo pero no eran sosos como Gaara había pensado desde el principio. Todos los aldeanos estaban festejando aquel evento llenos de vigor y felicidad, intercambiando regalos y demostrando su amor en público.

— ¿Lo ves?, todo está saliendo bien.

— No te adelantes Kankuro, hay que ver cuando "ellos" lleguen.

— Ay bueno si ves que las mujeres se ponen difíciles les guiñas un ojo y vas a ver como ceden — el pelirrojo miró de soslayo a su pervertido hermano mayor el cual no daba el ejemplo.

— Una broma más de esas y te entierro en arena.

— Uy que novedad, de niños lo hacías, muchas veces tuve dolor de estómago por tu culpa — bromeó el castaño revolviendo los cabellos de su hermano menor.

— Están llegando — anunció Gaara sin cambiar su serio semblante al ver desde su torre la entrada de la aldea.

Una pelirroja de cuerpo escultural hacía acto de presencia en la aldea vecina. Ella y sus dos acompañantes, inseparables, se presentaron de manera amable al recientemente nombrado Kazekage. Pronto le siguieron el Tsuchikage, un anciano, el Raikage, un tipo rudo y musculoso y la Hokage una bella mujer de prominentes senos; era lo más llamativo de tu su cuerpo a simple vista.

— Es un placer que haya invitado a los Kages a un festival tan bello. –dijo la pelirroja Mizukage dueña de unos hermosos ojos verdes.

— El placer es mío, bienvenidos a Sunagakure — dijo Gaara haciendo un ademán para que los kages pasaran y se adentraran en la acalorada aldea.

La fiesta principal dedicada a los Kages se realizaba en la mansión del líder de Suna que estaba decorado para la ocasión, con lienzos rojos y mesas con manteles decorados del mismo color. Candelabros tipo araña en los techos y comidas exóticas de la región sin olvidar un buen sake. Pronto los Kages se sintieron "como en casa" y empezaron a festejar, los más aventados eran Tsunade y los acompañantes del Raikage, Naruto y Kakashi acompañantes de la Hokage también se animaron a festejar más que nada Naruto. Pero no recibió buenas bienvenidas de algunas jovencitas de Suna pues era un terrible mujeriego que necesitaba encantar a todas.

— Buf… Que aburrido estoy… — dijo Naruto desplomándose en la silla lindante a su amigo.

— ¿Ya te cansaste de ser rechazado? Bebe algo a ver si se te pasa embriagándote — se burló el pelirrojo.

— Eso en mí no funciona, tal vez en ti sí que no sabes tomar — retrucó Naruto entrecerrando sus ojos.

— Tsk – se limitó a decir el aludido mientras tomaba una botella de licor de menta, su licor favorito.

— Hoe ya que estamos en esta fiesta y a ti y mi nos plantaron… ¿Por qué no jugamos un poco?

— ¿De qué hablas Naruto? — Obviamente Naruto se burlaba porque Temari, su acompañante, se fue de lado de Gaara apenas divisó a un peli plata mayor a ella.

— Es fácil Gaara, apostemos — dijo muy animado el rubio.

— ¿Qué clase de apuesta? — preguntó más interesado el Kazekage.

— Veras hay muchas chicas lindas aquí… ¿Qué tal si apostamos por poseer a la más hermosa de todas? — dijo con sus brillantes ojos azulados.

— Sabía que ibas a salir con una de tus burradas… — le contestó mientras su mirada aguamarina se desviaba y tenía contacto con los de una mujer pelirroja de ojos tan verdes como las hojas de un árbol que se acercaba a la mesa de ellos.

— Kazekage – sama le estoy agradecida por semejante agasajo, es un excelente anfitrión.

— Gracias — dijo levantándose de su asiento — sin embargo hay algo más que me gustaría mostrarle — dijo. Mas antes de ir se con ella, se acercó a Naruto y le dijo al oído — La apuesta empieza ahora, tenemos hasta medianoche.

— Debes acostarte con ella y dejarle una marca en el cuello, es una regla — dijo Naruto de manera desafiante pero sin que la Mizukage se percate, Gaara se mordió el labio, impotente, definitivamente eso no estaba en sus planes.

— De acuerdo, pero mi condición es que no te metas con mi hermana, después follate a quien quieras… — Impuso el pelirrojo.

— Ni que decirlo Temari es como una hermana para mí…

— ¿Qué pasa si pierdo?

— Nada de responsabilidades de la aldea por dos semanas ¿y yo? — Naruto atacó la debilidad de Gaara así que él iría igual.

— No comerás ramen por dos semanas.

—Maldición…—masculló— ok.  
Ni bien escuchó eso se marchó con Mei con rumbo desconocido. Ella seguía a su misterioso y reservado acompañante donde fuera que le guiara, por los pasillos oscuros y escalinatas solitarias, pues le pareció que Gaara era de esos hombres que son difíciles de encontrar, apuesto, caballeroso amable y atento. Sin embargo no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que planeaba aquel chico.

— Es aquí… — dijo Gaara haciendo ademán con su brazo mostrándole el balcón de la mansión dejando a la vista los primeros fuegos artificiales que se lanzaban al aire.

— Es un romántico — pensó Mei — Es muy tierno. —pensó en voz alta.

— Pero eso no es todo… — sacó una caja de su bolsillo y se lo entregó — Feliz Día de San Valentín.

**Flash back**

— Ten, Gaara – el anciano le entregó al joven una caja revestida de paño negro, él lo abrió sin comprender aun lo que veía— supongo que no lo comprendes, entrégaselo a la Mizukage.

— ¿Por qué a ella? —profirió.

— Porque es la líder más cercana y los ancianos del consejo decidieron que ella es la mejor opción para comercializar al ser la más cercana. Encántala con este presente y muestra tus intenciones de comercializar con ella, será provechoso para la aldea… Konoha es uno de nuestros compradores, que Kiri lo sea también…

**Fin flash back**

La joven no sabía que pensar abrió sus ojos como platos definitivamente el Kazekage se había lucido. Le estaba regalando un costoso presente, un collar de oro con preciosos zafiros que enriquecerían el cuello de cualquier mujer. Definitivamente le gustó, nunca un hombre tuvo tantos detalles para ella.

— Un presente de un hombre tan guapo solo merece un agradecimiento de la misma calidad… — y dicho eso con paso gatuno y experiencia se acercó a Gaara y posó sus rosados labios con los fríos y seductores de él…

— Esto será más fácil de lo que pensaba…es muy caliente y eso me agrada, es hermosa… — pensó el pelirrojo que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar control de aquel apasionado beso. Primero empezó por acariciar su cuello y su cintura pero luego fue avanzando y serpenteando su mano por el cuerpo de la bella mujer que tenía en su poder.

Ella solo demostraba fugaces gemidos, que la música no dejaba oír más allá de ellos dos. Pronto los motores de ambos empezaron a calentarse más llegando a cometer la locura de querer desnudarse ahí mismo con el riesgo de que algún shinobi los descubriera.

— Kazekage - sama es peligroso… si alguien nos ve podría… — No la dejo terminar la silenció con un beso ardiente que culminaba con un fuerte mordisco en el labio inferior dejándoselo hinchado y rojo.

— Shh… Ven, que la vas a pasar bien. — dijo a su oído de manera lasciva, imposible que una mujer se resista. Por más que ella se negara Gaara la fue llevando a donde él se le antoje mientras besaba su cuello y amagaba con dejarle alguna marca.

La dirigió a su oficina, ¡Si esa oficina hablara! Llevaba a toda jovencita que lo encantara allí, ninguna a su hogar porque allí vive con sus hermanos y los respeta.

— Gaara - sama esta es tu oficina… yo no… ¡ah! —la pelirroja sintió como con premura Gaara apretaba sus pezones erectos. Los pellizcaba y mordisqueaba mientras de a poco bajaba aquel escote que cubría la desnudes de su pecho. Su escote estaba tan adherido que al bajarlo los senos de Mei bamboleaban excitándolo aún más. No se contuvo al probarlos, era una de las cosas que más le llamaba la atención a Gaara de aquella peculiar mujer, en primera su vista y en segunda su cuerpo, así que saboreó su piel sin dejar de observarla a los ojos.

Pronto Mei dejaba de abstenerse y soltaba sus gemidos de manera más audible y manejaba a su antojo los movimientos que Gaara hacía en su pecho.

— Kaze…kage sama yo… — dijo con respiración entre cortada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó de manera provocadora.

— Yo… quiero…— la mizukage arqueó su cuerpo al extasiarse una vez más, Gaara jugaba con su placer proporcionándole más o menos según el antojo del pelirrojo. Esta vez rozando su intimidad protuberante con la de ella que estaba enardecida y hasta llegaba a dolerle — no puedo soportarlo… hazme tuya… — se confesó.

Los ojos de la pelirroja ya no eran los mismos que Gaara había conocido, él estaba despertando una bestia interna que Mei mantenía oculta bajo siete llaves, que no quería que fuera descubierta, sus ojos eran provocativos tan sensuales como su cuerpo, su rostro se iluminaba al sentir a Gaara saborear todo su cuerpo y adentrarse con su boca en esa ardiente cavidad suya.

— Eres perfecto… no quiero que te detengas, más… quiero más placer… — repetía extasiada.

La frase clave para que Gaara haga lo que se le antoje.

Tan solo con un brazo aprisionó el cuerpo de la pelirroja con el suyo y la guio hacía su escritorio sentándola sobre el roble, que sería por hoy su cama.

Pronto Mei desvistió a su joven amante años menor que ella cosa que la extasiaba mucho más, su juvenil energía, fuente inagotable de placer la encandilaba.

— Me gustas tanto, anda, no puedo esperar más. — rogó Mei.

Sin esperar más Gaara le propinó de una sola estocada el placer que necesitaba en demasía su nueva amante. Un sonoro gemido se escuchó de ambos llevándolos a gran velocidad a la locura. El placer que sentían los llenaba a ambos. La cavidad de esa mujer era cálida y el placer que Gaara sentía era indescriptible ya que cada orgasmo que Mei tenía lograba proporcionarle un mayor placer a él. La experiencia de ella era inigualable, se colocaba encima de el pelirrojo y lo montaba con frenesí volviéndolo loco de placer llenando en seguida su cavidad de aquel liquido espeso y caliente que provocaba que los ojos de la pelirroja se dieran vuelta. En ese acto no había ni un poco de lo que el kanji del pelirrojo tenía en la frente solo puro y desenfrenado sexo, pero lo disfrutaban sin remordimientos, ambos estaban acostumbrados.

Pronto el Kazekage estaba listo para la acción y de un empujón se montaba sobre la Mizukage levantando con brusquedad las piernas para penetrarle con mucha más fuerza lo que la hacía gritar en vez de gemir. Mientras las penetraciones se volvían más intensas las manos de él no se quedaban quietas, masajeaba sus senos, jugaba con su clítoris mientras sus labios se mantenían ocupados en el cuello de ella aprovechando para dejar la tan famosa marca que lo declaraba ganador de la apuesta.

— ¡Gaara! Quiero… correrme… ya

— Hazlo yo también quiero hacerlo…

Pronto se escuchó al unísono el gemido de ambos, quedando desplomados en ese escritorio de roble testigo de las pasiones desenfrenadas que mantenía una vez más el Kazekage.

— Feliz día Kazekage sama.

— Feliz día Mizukage sama.

Al día siguiente Gaara fue despertado por los barullos de una muchedumbre por lo que se asustó por saber si lo encontraban desnudo, pero no fue así. Sorpresivamente se encontró vestido sobre el sofá lindante a su escritorio.

— Qué demonios… —pensó.

Al abrir la puerta de su oficina se encontró con un montón de personas algunos felicitándolo, las kunoichis demasiado deprimidas llorando descontroladas.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué me felicitan?

Al final del corredor encontró su respuesta.

— Gaara-sama — una pelirroja corría a abrazarlo con cariño mientras le daba un beso en frente de todos.

— ¡Para! ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Cómo vas a tratar así a tu futura esposa? — contestó molesta Mei.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Uno de los ancianos se acercó al oído del anonadado Kazekage y le susurró algo.

— ¡Como que en Kirigakure es tradición que te cases si besas a una mujer en el día de San Valentín! ¡No tiene sentido!

— Claro que lo tiene — espeto Mei — Kiri esta escasamente poblado debido a los asesinatos que tuvo con su anterior Kage y en la guerra mundial shinobi, así que recientemente se implementó una fecha para que todos aquellos enamorados se casen y formen una familia, así que… felicidades Kazekage sama — dijo señalando con un dedo la inminente marca en su pálido cuello.

— Estoy jodido…

— Pero al menos ganaste la apuesta… — susurró a su lado Naruto.

— Calla o te mato… que todo esto ha sido tu culpa… — Gaara furioso entró a correr a Naruto.

**Fin**

**Bueno espero que les haya agradado esta historia, la hice para un concurso de San Valentín pero no gane TT_TT. En fin Feliz San Valentín para todos! Ámense mucho asi los golpeo con mi tubo golpeador de parejas felices :P .**


End file.
